


Peace in Our Time: Warren and Candy's First Time

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Avengers (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: This takes place in my series Peace in Our Time. Before the X-men, Warren was dating Candy Southern. After their fifth date, they decided to spice up their relationship with their first sexual experience. This is a one shot capturing that special moment.
Relationships: Candy Southern/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Peace in Our Time: Warren and Candy's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This here is a little moment that goes along with my series Peace in Our Time, which is on the FanFiction.net website. I've written this series in collaboration with MarvelMaster616. You can find the series by going to my profile on FanFiction.net, which is DC-MarvelGirl 1997. This scene takes place before issue 1 in Volume 1 of the series, centering around Warren Worthington III having his first time with his girlfriend, Candy Southern. 
> 
> Fair warning: this piece contains graphic sexual content. If you are under age or maturity to see such graphic content, do not read this. 
> 
> Also a disclaimer that I do not own any of these characters. They're property of Disney, Marvel, and FOX.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. And be sure to leave reviews. If you like this, go check out the main story of Peace in Our Time on the FanFiction website! Excelsior! 
> 
> DC-MarvelGirl 1997

**Peace in Our Time: Warren and Candy's First Time (takes place before issue 1):**

“I just cannot believe that you went through all that, Warren,” said Candy as Warren held her on his arm, leading her to X-Corporation Tower. “No matter how many stories you tell me, it’s just disheartening to hear. It hurts every time.”

“I know, Candy. But that’s in the past,” Warren said, sighing.

Warren and Candy were returning from what had been their fifth date. Warren decided to treat her to seeing a performance of Hamilton on Broadway, after having gotten them dinner reservations. It being their fifth time out officially as a couple, Warren had wanted this night to be special. He was wearing a collared dress shirt, and Candy was wearing a form-fighting, red dress that showed off her curves, as well as a little cleavage. Her raven-colored hair was in tight curls, and her blue eyes were accentuated with a natural touch of makeup.

Warren couldn’t help but feel fortunate that he had the most beautiful girl in the world.

He never thought that it would come to this.

He’d spent time out on the streets, as not just a member of the Morlocks, but also alone with one other companion who’d been by his side. There were times he’d been completely alone with no one there. If you told Warren that he’d be living underneath the roof of Tony Stark, when only months ago, he’d been living out on the streets homeless, he would have told you that you were insane. He’d dealt with starvation and malnutrition after living on the streets. Now, he had a roof over his head. He had clean clothes. He was being trained by Logan Howlett and Carol Danvers of Alpha Flight. Add to that, he was dating Candy Southern.

Years ago, dating Candy had been just a dream. Now, it was reality. Knowing Candy had chosen him sent feelings of warmth through the young man, who’d had nothing.

“I’m glad that it’s in the past,” said Candy. “But I just want to tell you this. I – I haven’t spoken to Cam ever since the night your parents threw you out.”

“Why?” asked Warren, shocked as he approached the elevator, punching in the floor number his bedroom was located on.

“Because there’s no point in continuing a friendship with someone who doesn’t care about you,” said Candy. “He exposed his true colors the night he rejected you, Warren. You know that I don’t care that you have wings. Your wings are the very thing that I love most about you. I mean that.”

Warren smiled, tears filling his eyes as he hugged his girlfriend very tightly. He closed his eyes as he kissed her on the top of her head lovingly, his hands rubbing up against her back even when they reached his floor. They continued to hold one another as they approached his bedroom, and their lips smashed into the form of a passionate kiss.

Candy breathed heavily into Warren, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she deepened the kiss between them. Warren’s lips crushed into hers fervently. Finally, he managed to speak as he pulled back for breath.

“Candy . . . you’re so beautiful,” he breathed, kissing her again as his hands moved to unzip her dress. “Tell me, Candace Southern . . . do you wanna stay tonight?”

The words registered in Candy’s mind as she returned the kiss. “Are you certain?” she asked, feeling Warren’s hands in her hair.

“Nothing certainer,” said Warren, grinning.

“Quoting Shakespeare, are we? I guess time with Hank is rubbing off on you,” teased Candy.

Warren grinned intoxicatingly as he opened the bedroom door. It was still rather plain, given he hadn’t finished decorating it to his liking. He slammed the door shut with his foot. His lips pressed hard against Candy’s again, before he spoke to her.

“Hank also taught me a thing or two about being safe during something like this,” he said, smiling at her. “Now, let’s do this, Candy. I don’t want to waste anymore time with you. I . . . I love you. But you know that already. Let me show you how much.”

“I want you, Warren,” Candy whispered. “I want you so bad!”

“First, I’d say you’re a little overdressed,” Warren told her teasingly. “Why don’t we do something about that, baby?”

Candy nodded. She jumped into Warren’s arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as Warren’s hands moved to unzip her dress. He felt the clasp of her bra as he sat her on his bed. Once the dress was unzipped, he pulled the dress off over her head, exposing her chest which was protected by a push-up bra.

He worked his way up from her feet next. He removed her heels, before moving his hands to remove her pantyhose and lacy panties, before removing her bra with easy. He pushed her back to lay against his pillows. Already, he could feel his penis growing erect with excitement at the thought of it thrusting into Candy. He could feel he was growing hard as he took in the sight of Candy’s naked body before him.

“Enjoy what you see?” Candy asked teasingly as Warren reached for a condom he kept in his drawer, just in case.

“Very much,” Warren told her seductively, before leaning down and kissing her as he felt up her breasts, gently massaging them with his hands. He could feel her nipples growing hard as Candy’s hands moved to his dress shirt, just as he kicked his shoes off.

“I wouldn’t want you being overdressed,” smirked Candy.

Warren laughed as Candy unbuttoned his shirt. Once his shirt came off, her hands moved to his wife beater, removing it as well. Even though he was still rather thin and undernourished after having been homeless for so long, Carol and Logan's training sessions had been helping him become more toned, gradually. 

Candy’s hands moved to his belt, unbuckling it before going to remove his pants.

“Candy . . . faster!” moaned Warren.

“Pants feeling a little tight?” Candy smirked.

“Oh . . . Oh yes!” Warren gasped as Candy’s hands pulled his pants down, before she did away with his boxers. Warren shrugged out of his pants and underwear, before leaning down and kissing Candy again. His fingers moved, stroking Candy’s vagina which was shaven clean. He slipped the condom on, ensuring he used protection.

His hands worked at Candy’s clitoris, determined to get it as wet with excitement as possible. Candy moaned in pleasure as she felt her vagina growing moist as Warren’s hands teased it. However, what she wasn’t prepared for was Warren sliding himself down and his mouth licking her womanhood. Candy gasped, her body responding to this erotic gesture and taking great pleasure in it.

Warren’s tongue slipped in and out of her clit, moistening it more. Candy titled her head back as Warren removed his mouth from her, and he positioned himself in between her legs.

“Ready?” he asked her seductively as his hands moved back to teasing her breasts.

“Very much,” whispered Candy. “Do it!”

Warren smiled at her, and he thrust his penis into her. It caused Candy to gasp in surprise at the sensation of him inside her. Finally, after so many years of having been separated from the person she considered to be her best friend, she could finally have him in all the ways she ever dreamed of. Her hands moved to remove the harness keeping Warren’s wings down on his back. Once his wings were free, he gave them a flap.

“Why’d you do that?” moaned Warren as he thrust himself into her once more, going slowly. He didn’t want this to be too painful for Candy.

“I . . . I like you best this way,” whispered Candy. “And besides . . . I . . . I don’t want our first to be like everyone else’s. I want it to be _different._ ”

Just her tone and the way she used the word “different” sent something through Warren. Still thrusting himself into her inner depths, with expert hands, he lifted Candy towards him, and using his wings, got then floating above the bed.

“Yes . . . _Oh_ yes!” moaned Candy as her fingers touched Warren’s wings. “Everything that I . . . I hoped this would be like!”

“I’m glad that I am living up to everything you fantasized about,” Warren whispered huskily as he felt Candy was about to reach her climax.

“OH . . . OH WARREN!” cried Candy, her hands started to dig into his shoulder blades as he continued to thrust. But he muffled her cries with a deep, erotic kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Candy responded by grabbing locks of his blonde hair, pulling him even closer as they continued to make love.

For the two young lovers, they were releasing all their pent-up feelings they’d held for one another for so many years. They were having one another in the way that they always wanted. Even though they’d spent what felt like hundreds of years apart from each other, their passion hadn’t died. Warren felt the pure ecstasy running through him as he felt Candy inside him. He moved rhythmically as his wings flapped, keeping him and Candy right above his bed as they made love.

Finally, with one last moan, Warren settled Candy back on his bed as he pulled out of her. His body fell next to hers. Both were bathed in their own sweat as they basked in the pleasure they’d just experienced.

Warren turned and looked at Candy, smiling at her. Candy was still gasping as she took in what they just did.

“I’m glad I could give you everything you could have wanted,” he breathed to her huskily.

“Mmm, yes,” Candy murmured. Suddenly, that was when a seductive fire filled her eyes. “But I want to return the favor, my _Angel._ Lay back, and I’ll give you something you won’t ever forget!”

Warren smiled even wider as Candy went from laying beside him, to positioning herself on top of him. Her hands leaned down and rubbed over his chest as she kissed him long and deep, her tongue dancing in his mouth. Once she broke the kiss, Candy told Warren exactly what she was going to do.

“Did you ever ride a camel before?” she whispered.

“Did you?” asked Warren.

“Once, when I went on vacation with my family to Dubai,” Candy said. “I figured I should recreate the experience, but with you, my love!” 

Warren grinned at her. He never thought Candy to have a wild side to her.

“Buckle up, lover boy. I’m going to ride you,” Candy smirked, positioning herself just so her vagina was touching Warren’s hardened penis. Her hands stayed on his shoulders. Warren’s hands moved to her hips.

“Ready?” Candy asked.

“So ready,” Warren whispered, excited.

Before he knew it, Candy was thrusting herself deeply into him, stayed seated between his legs which wrapped around her waist seductively.

Warren let out a loud moan as he felt Candy riding him, moving in a rhythm much like how one would when they were riding a horse. Warren gasped as he felt he was about to reach his own climax.

“OH GOD . . . CANDY!” he cried. “I . . . I’M GONNA . . . I –!” 

“SAME!” Candy cried, and then finally, she felt something spilling as she panted, taking a sharp intake of breath as Warren’s hands moved to her ass cheeks, touching them seductively. Moans of pleasure escaped them as Candy continued thrusting herself in and out Warren’s hardened dick. Finally, when Candy removed herself from him, she collapsed on top of his chest.

Warren smiled up at her, giving her a gentle kiss before pulling her to lay down next to him.

“You really know how to please a man, Candy Southern,” he whispered to her.

“I could say the same to you,” Candy grinned. “I just . . . it was always you I wanted to have this moment with. I love you. I’ve loved you ever since we were fourteen years old when we first went to that moronic house party Cameron pressured us to go to.”

“I remember,” Warren whispered. “You were drunk on tequila, and you were wearing pink.”

Candy leaned over, kissing his cheek as her head rested on his bare chest, her fingers gliding over it.

“I love you, Candy,” Warren whispered. “Never forget it.”

“I love you too,” Candy replied, closing her eyes.


End file.
